The Chan Sisters and Their Possessed Rosoku!
by tsuki-kaji
Summary: On a trip to Japan, two sisters become Lulu and Rikku, and are now traveling through different animes and games. Well I thought that Tsuki was going to finish writing the next chapter, but apparently I was wrong. Please hold in there fans, i'm trying!
1. Prologue

Tsuki: Hi peoples! This is a little story that me and my "sister" (Ryu) wrote. What's kinda weird is that we weren't even caffeinated when we wrote this.   
  
Ryu: Although I think we wrote this at like 2 a.m.  
  
Tsuki: Oh well. Anyway, the story is full of craziness and insanity for your reading pleasure. So sit back and enjoy, because we're back from having the story deleted!  
  
Ryu: I don't know what they meant by saying the story violated the rules...  
  
Tsuki: Oh, well. We're back, and that's all that matters!  
  
Ryu: As the "coolest person in the world" once said, "You think I'm goin' down that easy?!" He he, Harry's the best!  
  
Tsuki: *sigh* You scare my sometimes, Sister...  
  
Disclaimer  
Tsuki: Ryu and Tsuki do not own Final Fantasy X, we do not own any anime, game, or any other copyrighted thing mentioned or seen in this fic. Everything is property of their respective owners. Please don't sue us! Actually, I don't think we own anything they want...  
  
Ryu: I own my rooster!  
  
Tsuki: I don't think the world is after your rooster, Onee-chan.  
  
Ryu: Why not? He's a really great rooster...  
  
Tsuki: I know he is.  
  
Ryu: Well, you do own that $700 car repair bill...  
  
Tsuki: Aw, crap...Thanks for opening old wounds...  
  
Summary  
When two sisters travel to Japan to meet the voices of Rikku and Lulu, madness ensues as they are abruptly thrown into the worlds of different anime shows and video games. (Tsuki: Hey, I never said I was good at writing summaries!)  
  
(...) extra notes, scene information, etc.  
*...* actions  
  
Tsuki and Ryu proudly present  
The Adventures of the Chan Sisters, and Their Possessed Rosoku!  
Prologue  
  
Narrator: Ah, Japan...birthplace of the finest anime and manga, the origin of the superb Squaresoft video games, and Mecca to any otaku. Here we find the heroines of our tale stalki-- I mean looking for the voice actors of one of their favorite games...  
  
(A rustling bush is seen as two heads pop out of the center)  
  
Ryu: I didn't know we hired a narrator.  
  
Tsuki: We didn't, I kidnapped him earlier when you were looking for the address of the building.  
  
Ryu: Isn't that illegal, or something?  
  
Tsuki: *shrugs* Well, we only needed him for that line. Now, dear narrator, we set you free!  
  
Ryu: *sniffs* It's better for you to grow up in the wilds, than be locked up in captivity.  
  
*The heads slip back in the cover of the bush*  
  
Tsuki: Anytime now they should be coming soon...  
  
Ryu: They better, this bush has owie prickers. *pulls a thorn from her arm*  
  
Tsuki: Tell me about it. *pulls a thorn from her nose*  
  
(Two figures approach the building in front of the bush)  
  
Ryu: It's THEM!!!!!!  
  
*The duo burst from the bush and rush in front of the two voice actresses*  
  
Ryu: It's so great to meet you! I'm Ryu-chan, and this is Tsuki-chan...  
  
Tsuki: We've traveled across continents, over the ocean, countless hours, and now we're finally here. We've done all of this just to meet YOU TWO!!!!  
  
Voice Actress Lulu (Sorry, I don't know the names of the Japanese voices actresses): *unenthusiastically* We're flattered...  
  
Ryu: *squeals*  
  
Ryu and Tsuki: *grin and both stick out a hand to the V.A.s' (Voice Actress) faces*  
  
Tsuki: Will you sign my hand?  
  
Ryu: And mine too?  
  
V.A. Rikku: Will you calm down if we do?  
  
Tsuki: Yup!  
  
Ryu: We promise!  
  
*They sign their hands*  
  
Tsuki: Ummm, could you guys do the voices, please?  
  
Ryu: No...can we do the voices?  
  
V.A. Lulu: If we say "yes", will you leave us alone?  
  
*Tsuki and Ryu nod*  
  
V.A. Rikku: I guess we could let you guys give it a shot.  
  
*Tsuki and Ryu race up the 30 flights of stairs up to the recording booth*  
  
Tsuki: *weasel laugh*  
  
Ryu: *dances around in a little circle*  
  
V.A. Lulu: Just be quiet and read the scripts so you can leave.  
  
*Ryu and Tsuki clear their throats in a loud, annoying way*  
  
V.A. Lulu: *glares at the two*  
  
Tsuki and Ryu: *smile sheepishly as they start to read the script*  
  
Ryu as Rikku: Yunie can you believe it? We're almost there!  
  
Tsuki as Lulu: Yes, Yuna, it's finally time. Now we can finish your quest.  
  
Ryu as Rikku: Oh, Yunie this is so exciting! I can't wait! I...*lights flicker* what's happening?  
  
Tsuki: Not now, not now that we're finally here! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! *starts whimpering*  
  
*A bright light fills the room*  
  
Ryu: Argh! I can't see! What's going on?!  
  
*Suddenly the room is plunged into darkness (heh heh darkness...) and silence fills the air*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Tsuki: Yeah I know it's short...  
  
Ryu: The first chapter's longer!  
  
Tsuki: And the next chapter is longer than both of 'em combined!  
  
Ryu: However, getting Tsuki to type chapters is a difficult job...  
  
Tsuki: Everyone knows that reviews are the best way to get someone motivated, so just push the little button and send that review!  
  
Ryu: Plus if you act fast, you can have Sister's strawberry Creme Savers and Chocolate Pocky!  
  
Tsuki: NOOOOOO!!!!! NOT MY POCKY!!!!!  
  
Ryu: Heh heh, don't forget to review!  
  
Tsuki and Ryu: See ya later!! 


	2. Chapter One: Outlaw Star

Tsuki: Heh heh, we're back with the first chapter.  
  
Ryu: Yeah, baka Tsuki messed up and didn't state the fact that it was a prologue.  
  
Tsuki: Hey, I got it all fixed now, and don't call me a baka, at least I didn't review my own story back before it got deleted.  
  
Ryu: Hee hee I had the first review!  
  
Tsuki: That's not really something to be proud of if it's your own story...  
  
Ryu: Anyways, we want to thank all of you who reviewed! And now to make good on my promise... *reaches for Tsuki's Creme Savers and Pocky*  
  
Tsuki: *slaps Ryu's hands* HEY!! Back off! Touch 'em and you DIE!!!!!  
  
Ryu: I was just kidding! *sniffs* Why do you have to be so possessive?  
  
Tsuki: I wouldn't have to be if you didn't keep taking my stuff!  
  
Ryu: I never touched your stuff! You must be confused...After all you the one who's always threatening to steal my sword!  
  
Tsuki: I really like that sword...  
  
Ryu: And you have the nerve to call me a thief!  
  
Tsuki: I never called you a thief...  
  
(The argument continues as another figure is seen)  
  
Nasu: Hi everyone! My sisters are a little busy right now, so I get to do the disclaimer!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nasu: Tsuki and Ryu do not own Final Fantasy X, or any of the animes or games seen or mentioned in this fic.  
  
WARNING!!!: Nasu: This chapter does contain spoilers for the last couple episodes of Outlaw Star. Tsuki and Ryu have big mouths...You have been warned!  
  
  
(...) extra notes, scene information, etc.  
*...* actions  
  
  
Nasu: And now I proudly present for Ryu and Tsuki:  
  
  
The Adventures of the Chan Sisters, and Their Possessed Rosoku  
  
Chapter One: Outlaw Star  
  
(Nothing can be seen as the room is draped in darkness)  
  
*In the shadows a figure pulls out a candle and lights it*  
  
Ryu: *Now stands holding the candle which illuminates her and Tsuki's faces*  
  
Tsuki: *looks at Ryu* How long have you been carrying around that candle?  
  
Ryu: *shrugs* I don't know. *mumbles* It was just there...  
  
Tsuki and Ryu: *look at each other and shrug*  
  
Tsuki: Where are we? ...It's kind of drafty in here...  
  
(blinding lights flash from all around)  
  
Ryu and Tsuki: OW! My eyes! *they blink and look at their surroundings*  
  
Ryu: Hmmm...*she blows out the candle and puts it away*  
  
(Snow, and snow-capped mountains are the only thing that can be seen. Their location is none other than Mount Nyotai on the planet Tenrei [A/N Tsuki: Mt. Nyotai was only featured in episode 23: Hot Springs Planet Tenrei. This episode was cut out of television viewing  
  
Ryu: Too bad, it really was a funny episode, plus it explains how Gene got the life sucking caster shells.  
  
Tsuki: Too much nudity and situations not suitable for children for the censors I guess...])  
  
Tsuki: Did I already say it's kind of drafty?  
  
Ryu: Umm, yeah. You know it is kind of...COLD!!!! *shivers*  
  
Tsuki and Ryu: *look at each other*  
  
(N/N [Nasu's Note] Nasu: Tsuki looks just like Lulu, while Ryu looks just like Rikku. Sometimes their a little dense and it hasn't quite clicked yet.)  
  
Tsuki: Well no wonder you're cold! Look what you're wearing!--What are you wearing?  
  
Ryu: *looks at herself* I don't know...but you have no room to talk! Your excess baggage is hanging out!  
  
Tsuki: What? I didn't bring any bagga...*looks down at her chest* Oh...  
  
Ryu: *stands there with her mouth open* Oh my gosh! Your really Lulu!  
  
Tsuki: *looks at herself fully* I guess it makes sense...What a sec. If I'm really Lulu then I wonder if...*she reaches behind her and pulls out a doll and starts laughing a little weasel laugh*  
  
Ryu: Well if you're Lulu, then who am I?  
  
Tsuki: You're Rikku, of course!  
  
(From now on, in the story, Tsuki = Lulu, and Ryu = Rikku)  
  
Rikku: Really?! *she freaks out and starts to dance and slips causing her to fall on her butt in the snow*  
  
Lulu: Stop playing around Rikku!  
  
Rikku: *starts to turn a little blue* I...can't...move!......Help!  
  
Lulu: *starts freaking out* What do I do?!! What do I do?!! ... Do you want to play with my Moomba doll?  
  
Rikku: Ummm...Okay!! *jumps up*  
  
Lulu: *starts to hand Rikku her Moomba, when a rumbling can be heard*  
  
Rikku: What's that?  
  
Lulu: Oh, it's just a snow--*gasps* Giant snowball!!  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *look at each other* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*the snowball hits the two of them, and takes them to the bottom of the mountain where the crew of the Outlaw Star and the MacDougall brothers can be found*  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *slowly get up* Ugh...  
  
Lulu: *elbows Rikku* *teasingly* Look Rikku, it's the MacDougall brothers.  
  
Rikku: *eyes pop out* Where? Where? *freaks out* *suddenly she spots Harry MacDougall, causing her to rush over and hug him (T/N: [Tsuki's Note] Awww, isn't that just so cute! Ryu: *grinning madly*I wuv my wittle Harry!!!)* HARRY!!!!!!! ...I'm so sorry for everything Melfina put you through.  
  
Lulu: You know, he's just going to die anyway.  
  
Harry: What?!  
  
Rikku: Shhh! Lulu. don't tell him that, he's sensitive.  
  
Lulu: *covers her mouth* Oh, sorry. Umm, I mean he likes pie any day!   
  
Everyone: *has a puzzled look on their faces*  
  
Lulu: So, how are all you guys doing? *elbows Rikku who is still holding on to Harry* *whispers* I think you should let go now...  
  
Rikku: Oh yeah...*clears her throat and backs away*  
  
Jim: Uh, excuse me...are you guys related?  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *look at him* Oh, your so cute!!!!  
  
Jim: *blushes*  
  
Gene: Aw man, why is it always the kids that get all the girls?  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *run over to Jim and pinch his cheeks*  
  
Lulu: I thought you only had eyes for Harry...  
  
Rikku: *blushes and looks at Harry*  
  
Melfina: Umm, who exactly are you guys?  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *look at each other*  
  
Lulu: *looks from Rikku to Melfina and back* Oh, no...  
  
Rikku: *points at Melfina* YOU!!!!  
  
Lulu: Rikku, No!!! It's not worth it!  
  
Rikku: *ignores Lulu* You broke my Harry's heart! *smacks Melfina* Hmp!! *walks back over to Lulu*  
  
Harry and Gene: Melfina!!  
  
Gene: Hey! What did you do that for?!  
  
Rikku: *ignores Gene and talks to Harry* Oh, don't worry, I took care of her for you....*talks sympathetically* It doesn't work out...  
  
Everyone: *has a puzzled expression on their faces*  
  
Rikku: Don't worry about her, it's okay. Being near you is enough for me.  
  
Lulu: Uh, Onee-chan, you can't hit on him with his own lines.  
  
Rikku: Oh,...nevermind.  
  
Lulu: *still pinching Jim's cheeks*  
  
Rikku: Ummm, Lulu...I think you're hurting him...  
  
Jim: Aniki, help me!!! (R/N [Rikku's Note] Aniki is what Jim calls Gene most of the time in the Japanese version. It can mean older brother, mentor, or something along those lines...)  
  
Lulu: Oh, but he's so cute. Can't we take him home with us?  
  
Rikku: Well, you'll have to feed him, and walk him. And remember what happened to the last thing you brought home?  
  
Lulu: No...  
  
Rikku: Exactly!  
  
Jim: *gulps and looks scared*  
  
Lulu: *sighs and reluctantly lets go*  
  
Jim: *runs over to Gene*  
  
Everyone: *glares at us*  
  
Lulu: Uh, well, I think it's about time to go now...  
  
Rikku: Yeah, going sounds kinda good at this moment...  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *start backing away slowly*  
  
Lulu: *gets a sly smile on her face* *dashes back and grabs Suzuka's sword* Hee hee hee hee!  
  
Suzuka: Watch it! *hits Lulu over the head with her sword, knocking her out*  
  
Rikku: Man, not again...*starts dragging Lulu* *smiles shyly and laughs* Sorry 'bout that.  
  
*Suddenly the two fall through a hole in the snow*  
  
Rikku: *from the hole, as she is falling* Bye, Harry!! Melfina's not worth your time!  
  
Lulu: *wakes up as they land* Did I get it?  
  
Rikku: Uh, yeah, yeah, you sure got it!  
  
(It's black all around them)  
  
Lulu: Am I blind or is it kinda dark in here? Eh, where is here, anyway?  
  
Rikku: Well, when you kinda got hit in the head, umm...  
  
Lulu: Oh, shut up, Rikku! Where were you, drooling over Harry? I thought you always had my back...  
  
Rikku: *panics* umm, uh, they knocked me out too...  
  
Lulu: Oh...Do you still have that candle?  
  
Rikku: Yeah.  
  
(silence)  
  
Lulu: Well, are you going to light it?  
  
Rikku: Oh, okay! *lights the candle*  
  
(lights flash and suddenly they are back in darkness)  
  
*******************************  
  
Tsuki: Mwa ha ha! Darkness, darkness, DARKNESS!!!!  
  
Ryu: Umm, Sis, I think you've been playing a little too much Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Tsuki: But I'm so close to beating it on expert difficulty, and maybe I could now, I just haven't tried yet...  
  
Ryu: Hey! Were you playing when you were supposed to be typing up this chapter?  
  
Tsuki: Umm, maybe...  
  
Ryu: Hey! I have all but one page of chapter two typed, everyone's waiting on you, Onee-san!  
  
Tsuki: Hey, If you had the choice to read other fanfics, play video games, or type up something, what would you choose?  
  
Ryu: That doesn't matter! At least everyone doesn't have to wait forever for chapter two. I have almost all of it typed up, so it should be up within the next couple of days!  
  
Tsuki: Chapter two is extra long! However, chapter three isn't quite written yet...I doesn't help that we only see each other once, possibly twice a day, plus you have to live 30 minutes away.  
  
Ryu: It's not my fault!  
  
Tsuki: Anyways, we plan to see each other this weekend and get chapter three written, and start plans for chapter four.  
  
Ryu: What is chapter four?  
  
Tsuki: I don't know, that's what we have to plan...  
  
Ryu: Uh, okay. Well, I guess we'll be seeing ya later!  
  
Tsuki: Bye, everyone!  
  
*Ryu and Tsuki wave* 


	3. Chapter Two: Cowboy Bebop

Tsuki: Wasn't that a good chapter?  
  
Ryu: Oh, so now who's trying to be the reviewer, hmm?  
  
Tsuki: Oh, be quiet!  
  
Ryu: What if I don't want to?  
  
Tsuki: I didn't ask!  
  
*Start arguing as usual. Feel the sisterly love*  
  
Nasu: Once again my sisters seem to be having trouble telling the   
disclaimer so I guess I'll  
have to do it again. Oh, yeah. I am moving up in this story. Soon I'll   
be taking over it! Ha ha  
ha!.........  
*Ryu and Tsuki stopped fighting and are looking evilly at Nasu*  
  
Nasu: *Coughs* Right, well any ways.....  
  
Disclaimer: Nasu: My sisters do not own any products made or   
distributed my any anime  
companies or related companies. They are innocent!   
  
Warning: Nasu: Oh, and my baka sisters put some spoilers in here,   
too. Sorry I take no  
responsibility for their actions. Oh, but please do feel free to read   
their chapter 2 it's  
terrific!  
  
*********************************************  
  
(...) extra notes, scene info, ect....  
*.....* actions  
  
  
The Adventures of the Chan Sisters, and Their Possessed Rosoku!  
  
Chapter two: (Cowboy Bebop)  
  
*The lights flash back on. Rikku and Lulu look around them in shock*  
  
Rikku: Please tell me we're not really sitting in a bathroom on a   
toilet! *Moans*  
  
Lulu: I wish I could. You know where ever we are it's your fault.  
  
Rikku: What are you talking about? You told me to light the candle!  
  
Lulu: Yeah, but.....  
  
*The bathroom door swings open with a loud thud. Spike, Faye, and Jet   
off the Cowboy  
Bebop stand in the bathroom doorway with their guns drawn and   
pointing at the girl*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Ahhhhhhhh! *They hug each other*  
  
Faye: Oh, shut up! *She looks at them a moment then turns to look at   
Spike and Jet*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: *Silent for a moment* Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
*Faye shoots her gun in the air. The sisters start quivering in fear.   
Rikku opens her mouth to scream*  
  
Faye: *Putting her finger to her lips* No, no girls.  
  
*They are quiet for a moment*  
  
Spike: How did.......  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Ahhh!  
  
*Stops*  
  
Spike: *Continuing on* You......  
  
Rikku: Ahhhhh! *She elbows Lulu to join in*  
  
Lulu & Rikku: Ahhhhh! *Continue to yell for a while but then are   
overcome by a fit of coughing*  
  
Lulu: Do you have a cough drop by any chance? *Asking the trio*  
  
Rikku: *Clears her throat* Please!  
  
Lulu: Oh, please!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Rikku: Oh......Well can we at least come out of here? My foots in the   
toilet.  
  
Jet: *Slightly laughing* Come on.  
  
*They leave the bathroom and Lulu has toilet paper stuck in her hair.   
Rikku, slyly removes  
it from her hair and uses it to wipe off her foot*  
  
*Tosses the wet toilet paper behind her, and begins humming. Suddenly   
Spike slaps one hand-cuff on Lulu's wrist and the other one on Rikku's wrist*  
  
Rikku: Uh, can't I have my own pair. I can't go to the bathroom with   
her attached to me? I'm kind of shy.  
  
Spike: You have to go to the bathroom? *Looks at her with a funny   
expression*  
  
Rikku: Well, no but what if I did?  
  
*Spike sighs and nod's his head. He unhand-cuffs Rikku and Lulu, then   
Ein steals Lulu's Moomba doll*  
  
Rikku: Dunt dun du da! I'll save it!  
  
*Rikku runs for the doll but Faye trips her*  
  
Rikku: ooooh! *She hits her head and starts seeing stars before she   
passes out*  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
Ed: ooooh, squishy! he he he.  
  
(Rikku wakes up on the couch with Ed poking her)  
  
Rikku: Hey watch it, I'm not dead!  
  
*Ed stops*  
  
Rikku: Hey where's my sister?!  
  
*Ed makes a puzzled face*  
  
Rikku: Lulu!  
  
Ed: Oh! *Smiles*  
  
*Ed points to right behind the couch*  
  
Lulu: You can't see me? What are you now, blind? Shesh!  
  
Rikku: Oh....he he. *Clears her throat in embarrassment* Um......what   
happened?  
  
Lulu: Hmmm. *She puts her finger on her chin* Well....you were   
heroically chasing after my Moomba when five vicious men knocked you to the ground and you   
yelled.... *Pauses to think* "I'm going to get you, be afraid be very afraid!" And they   
got really scared and disappeared.  
  
Rikku: Really, wow!.....Hey wait, I don't remember that!  
  
Lulu: It's because as they were disappearing one of them cowardly   
kicked you in the head and you were rendered unconscious!  
  
Rikku: Wow, I'm strong! *Her eyes are wide in amazement at her own   
strength*  
  
Lulu: Yeah, your my hero. You saved my Moomba and everything!  
  
Rikku: *Smiling evilly* Well then if I'm your hero then go get me   
something to drink!  
  
Lulu: You may be my hero but I am not your little slave girl!  
  
Rikku: *Timidly* Please.  
  
Lulu: No, your a big girl get it yourself!  
  
*The two begin loudly arguing*  
  
Faye: What are you guys, like three years old?  
  
Jet: *Lightly laughing* They're almost as bad as Spike and Faye.  
  
Faye: *Eyes Jet evilly* It wouldn't be to hard for me to pull my gun   
out right now!  
  
*Faye and Jet then begin arguing, and at the same time Lulu starts   
chasing Rikku around  
shooting fire at her*  
  
Rikku: Hey, why didn't you use that when we were really cold on the   
Mountain in Outlaw  
Star, hmmm?!  
  
Lulu: I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like it.  
  
Spike: *Shoots a blank in the air in annoyance. His eye is twitching*   
Shut up, all of you!  
  
(There's complete silence, even Ed stopped talking to herself!)  
  
*Not being able to resist the free shot at Rikku, Lulu sneakily   
shoots a fire ball at her foot*  
  
Rikku: Hey that was a cheap shot! Didn't you hear him, he said stop   
it?! *Jumping around, patting fire out on her shoe lace*  
  
Lulu: No he said shut up. *Stresses the exact words*  
  
Rikku: Same thing!  
  
Spike: Both of you stop it and shut up! *sighs, rubbing his temple*  
  
Lulu: Oh, right sorry. *Blushes*  
  
Rikku: Okay, but she started it!  
  
Lulu: No, you did!  
  
*There arguing fires back up*  
  
(Five minutes later. They are sitting in the bathroom again, hand-  
cuffed)  
  
Rikku: You know this is all your fault. *Glaring Lulu*  
  
Lulu: How is it my fault? You started it.  
  
Rikku: I did not!  
  
Lulu: You did to!  
  
*Ed hits the door with her hand*  
  
Ed: Silence aliens!  
  
Faye: Don't they ever stop. *Sighs*  
  
Rikku: We'll stop when we want to stop, okay?  
  
(Another five minutes later)  
  
Spike: There, that should do. *Says proudly as he finishes putting   
duct tape on their mouths*  
  
Jet: That should do it, but I'm not sure if it will for those two.  
  
Faye: Yeah Spike, don't be so sure.  
  
(They leave the door open)  
  
Ed: Ed will guard the space aliens! *Saluting and begins marching   
back and forth in front of the bathroom*  
  
(Some time passes by and the psycho sisters fall asleep)  
  
*The sisters are woken up be Spike unhand-cuffing them*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Ow! *Ed, excitedly rips the tape off of their mouths*  
  
Rikku: Huh?  
  
Lulu: Hey, we're free!  
  
Spike: Don't get to excited. I just want to find out how you got here.  
  
Rikku: *Sounding disappointed* Oh.  
  
(The sisters go and sit down on the couch)  
  
*Rikku starts humming the nursery rhyme London Bridge is falling down*  
  
*Lulu starts tapping her fingers on the table*  
  
Spike: Stop it! Can't you two just be quiet?! *Frustrated he pulls   
out his gun*  
  
*Rikku squeals*  
  
Lulu: *Whispers* Sorry.  
  
(There's a long silence)  
  
Lulu: Someone better say something before she starts humming again!  
  
Spike: So....How did you two get here, on the ship?! *Leans forward*  
  
Rikku: My candle! *holds it up* At least I'm pretty sure it's the   
candle. I think it's possessed. Every time I light it we......  
  
Spike: Stop! Just stop.  
  
Rikku: *Whispers* Sorry. *Looks down*  
  
*Spike looks over to Lulu hoping she is the sane one*  
  
Lulu: Moomba how do you think we'll get out to this one? *She's busy   
playing with Moomba, who is "talking" to her*  
  
*Spike hits his forehead and sighs*  
  
Rikku: So is Vicious around? *Asks casually*  
  
Lulu: *Looks up from Moomba* What?.....Where? *Excited*  
  
Spike: What do you know about Vicious?! *He jumps up into Rikku face*  
  
Rikku Eek! Nothing, I know nothing!  
  
Spike: One more time, what do you know about Vicious?!  
  
Lulu: Oh, well you see Julia....  
  
Spike: What?! Where's Julia?! How do you know about her?!  
  
*Lulu sinks into the couch*  
  
Rikku: *Whispers to Lulu* It's okay sister I got your back this   
time.....Ummm. *Looks around, thinking then smiles widely* Faye loves you!  
  
Spike: *Turns to me somewhat surprised* What.....what does that have   
to do with anything? *Getting very angry* Any ways where did that come from?!  
  
Rikku: *Shrugs* I don't know.  
  
Faye: *Edging towards the back of the room* I've got some business to   
do. I'll be back later. *Inches away, out of the room red in the face*  
  
Spike: *Looks over towards Faye* Huh?  
  
Ed: Faye Faye loves Spike person! *Starts dancing around, singing*  
  
*Jet laughs*  
  
Spike: Shut up Ed!  
  
( Ed runs out of the room still dancing and singing)  
  
*Spike closes his eyes and sighs as Jet leaves the room laughing*  
  
( It's silent for a while)  
  
Spike: Okay, now where is Vicious?!  
  
Rikku: Ha! I asked you first! And that's exactly what I wanted to   
know.  
  
Spike: Enough with the stupidity! Can't you two act serious ?!  
  
Jet: *Walking up to Spike* We've just docked on Earth, and just so   
you know Faye's already left.  
  
Spike: Right. *Turns to the girls* Come on.  
  
Lulu: Where are we going?  
  
Rikku: *Excitedly* Is it a field trip?   
  
Spike: *Shakes his head in annoyance* We going outside, onto Earth.  
  
(Jet, Spike, Lulu, and Rikku all walk off the ship)  
  
Rikku: I forgot how horrible Earth looks here?  
  
Lulu: Yeah, me too.  
  
Spike: So now you decide to talk seriously?  
  
Ed: Edward not serious Spike person! *She grabs Spikes arm, hanging   
off it*  
  
Rikku: Where'd you come from?  
  
Ed: Edward not sure.  
  
Spike: *Annoyed* Let go!   
  
*He tries to shake her off and finally she lets go and starts walking   
lie she's dizzy*  
  
Lulu: Why are we here, Rikku?  
  
Rikku: How am I suppose to know? *Sarcastically* Ask your Moomba, it   
seems to be so intelligent.   
  
Lulu: Okay! *She begins asking it*  
  
Spike: We're looking for someone.  
  
Rikku: Huh?  
  
Spike: She *Pointing to Lulu* asked why we're here.  
  
Rikku: oh.  
  
Lulu: *Enthusiastically, not thinking* It's for Vicious and Julia,   
right?!  
  
Spike: What?! *Swings around at her, gun drawn*  
  
Lulu: *Frightened* Eek!.....That's who your looking for....isn't it?  
  
*Spike puts his gun away*  
  
Spike: *Sighs* That's not your concern. Let's make a rule.....  
  
Ed: *Interrupts* Ed doesn't like rules, Ed has no rules! He he he!  
  
Spike: Argh! Ed go bug someone else!  
  
Ed: Jet! Ha ha ha! *Yells excitedly*  
  
(She skips away to Jet who is now looking depressed at his, sudden   
company)  
  
Rikku: *Helpfully* What was the rule?  
  
*Lulu elbows her*  
  
Rikku: Ow!  
  
Lulu: Shh! *Clenched teeth* Don't remind him Rikku!  
  
Rikku: Oh right, sorry.  
  
Spike: To late. Neither of you are allowed to say the names Vicious   
or Julia!  
  
(He walks ahead of the duo)  
  
Rikku: Hey Lulu? *Whispering as they, slowly follow*  
  
Lulu: What?  
  
Rikku: I think we should make a break and go find Vicious on our own.  
  
Lulu: Yeah, and have a little talk with Julia.  
  
Lulu & Rikku: *Inwardly* He he he!  
  
Rikku: Okay on three we run.  
  
Rikku & Lulu: *Whispering* Ichi.....ni....... *Yells* SAN!  
  
(They make a break for it, running their fastest)  
  
Ed: Uhhhhh! Spike person? *Tugging at Spikes jacket*  
  
Spike: *Annoyed* What?!  
  
Ed: Space alien's are leaving.  
  
Spike: What! *Turns around only to see the duo running away* Argh!   
Hey, What do you think you guys are doing?! Come back! You still have to tell me what   
you know!  
  
*They stop and look back behind them at Spike*  
  
Rikku: *Casually* I think we made him mad.   
  
Lulu: Yeah, I think so too.  
  
Spike: You stay here! *Yells at Ed as he draws his gun and starts   
running after the girls*  
  
*The psycho sisters look at each other*  
  
Rikku: Eek!  
  
Lulu: Ahh!  
  
Rikku: Run!!!!!!  
  
*They start running again*  
  
Spike: Stop!  
  
Rikku: No way! *Yells back at him*  
  
Lulu: We're not that stupid! *Add's*  
  
(Rikku was still looking back at Spike as they we're running. She   
looked back in front of herself just in time to catch a glimpse of the pole of the street   
light before running into it and falling backwards.....Not stupid, huh?)  
  
Rikku: Ow!!!  
  
Lulu: Rikku pay attention! Come on! *Grabs Rikku's arm and somewhat   
drags her up*  
  
(They run into an alley way. Rikku's rubbing the big red mark on her   
forehead)  
  
Rikku: *Out of breath* Maybe he didn't see us.  
  
Lulu: How could he miss you? Running into the pole like that! *Under   
her breath* Cluts.  
  
Rikku: Hey, I heard you! You don't have to be so mean. You could have   
told me it was there!  
  
Lulu: *Sounding confident at her logic* If I told you then you may   
never learn to watch where your going.  
  
*Rikku looks down the alley in disgust*  
  
Rikku: Hey, look there's Julia! *Whispers happily*  
  
*Lulu turns around*  
  
(In a window down the alley the side of Julia's face can be seen in   
the dim light)  
  
Lulu: *Grinning* I think that we should go talk to her.  
  
*Rikku nods with a smirk on her face. They walk to the door, then   
stop*  
  
Rikku: I think we should both run in there, and corner her so we   
can "talk" to her.  
  
Lulu: *Smiling* Okay, Let's go!  
  
*They both run into the closed glass door, not thinking*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Ow!!!!  
  
*They slide down the door*  
  
Lulu: Let's try that again.  
  
*They stand up and Lulu opens the door. Then they walk in with Rikku   
rubbing her nose, the second red spot on her face. Lulu's eyes are watering*  
  
*Julia is watching them because of the nose they made from hitting   
the door*  
  
Julia: *Unsure* Uh, are you two okay?  
  
Rikku: Yes, we're fine! *Responds angrily*  
  
Lulu: Now Julia we need to talk to you.  
  
Julia: *Calmly* So you know who I am?.......Why are you here?  
  
Rikku: We'll ask the questions! Now first of all how could you betray   
Spike? And don't you even go to shoot him later, like your planning, do you understand   
me?! *Trying to look taller, only to be dwarfed be Julia's height*  
  
Julia: What?! How did you know that?!  
  
Lulu: Remember, we're asking the questions. Now answ........  
  
(Cut off by Vicious)  
  
Vicious: I think you ladies should answer her questions. *Steps out   
of the shadows*  
  
Rikku: Vicious!!! *Says in delight*  
  
Lulu: Look Moomba, it's Vicious! *Pointing him out to Moomba*  
  
Vicious: I have no time for childish games! *Draws his sword*  
  
Rikku: *Helpfully* Oh don't worry, I don't think anyone followed us.  
  
Lulu: *Elbowing Rikku* I don't think he cares. *Whispers*I think it's   
us he wants to do away with.  
  
Rikku: *Nodding, still not catching on* ohhhhh........oh! *Finally   
getting it*  
  
Lulu: I don't he's as glad to see us as we are to see him.  
  
Rikku: *Not moving* I think your right.  
  
Lulu: Get the candle.  
  
*Slowly they back away as Vicious gets ready to swing at them with   
his (cool) sword*  
  
Rikku: *Frantically reaching in her pocket for the rosoku* Uh oh!  
  
Lulu: *Afraid to even ask* What?  
  
Rikku: *Afraid to answer* It's not in my pocket.  
  
Lulu: Well check another pocket!  
  
Rikku: *Searching* I can't find it!  
  
Lulu: Hurry up!  
  
Rikku: Don't rush me!  
  
Lulu: Well it's not like we have a lot of time!!!  
  
*Rikku looks up only to see Vicious coming towards them*  
  
Rikku: Eek!!!  
  
*They run to the other side of the room. Vicious casually walks   
towards them*  
  
Lulu: Hurry, hurry, hurry!  
  
Rikku: Argh! Stop it! Your making me to nervous!  
  
Lulu: So what! I'm nervous too!  
  
Rikku: Wait, I got it! *Holds the rosoku up triumphantly*  
  
Lulu: What? *Spins around hitting the candle out of Rikku's hand with   
her hair*  
  
Rikku: Ahhh, Lulu!!!!  
  
Lulu: What?!  
  
Rikku: You just knocked the candle out of my hand!  
  
Lulu: Well I didn't mean to! Don't yell at me!  
  
Rikku: Your yelling at me!  
  
Lulu: So are you!  
  
Vicious: Wouldn't you two rather spend your last few moments alive   
saying your good-bye's.  
  
*He lunges at them. They both drop to the floor after the rosoku.   
Lulu grabs it and throws it to Rikku, who misses it*  
  
Lulu: Rikku!  
  
Rikku: Sorry! Maybe I would have caught it if you had thrown it   
better!  
  
*Lulu rolls her eyes. Rikku reaches over and picks it up just as   
Vicious cuts the top of the chair off just in front of her. She freezes, slowly looking up.   
Vicious smiles*  
  
Rikku: Ahhhh!  
  
Lulu: Light it!  
  
*Rikku scrambles back over to Lulu*  
  
Lulu: Oh forget it, here! *Lights the candle, still in Rikku's hand,   
with her magic*  
  
*They look up and see Vicious standing over them with his sword ready   
to swing*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Ahhhhh!  
  
*Everything goes black just as the wind from Vicious' sword could be   
felt on Rikku and Lulu's necks. They squeeze their eyes closed, tightly*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ryu: Man, what a place to stop!  
  
Tsuki: I know! Why did you do that?  
  
Ryu: What?! I didn't. So not only am I a thief according to you but   
now your accusing me for the story stopping there. Shesh, I thought you were my sister!  
  
Tsuki: I am, but it's a tragedy that I can't pretend isn't true. *Sighs and looks down sadly*  
  
Ryu: Why you! *Dives at Tsuki*  
  
Tsuki: Hey watch it! What if Harry was watching?  
  
Ryu: *Freezes* What? Harry?   
  
Tsuki: Someone's got a weird obsession.  
  
Ryu: *Oblivious to her comment* Where's Harry?  
  
Tsuki: *Bluntly* Dead.  
  
*Ryu sniffles*  
  
Tsuki: Enough about Harry we're suppose to be writing about the story!  
  
Ryu: *Blows her nose* Right.  
  
Tsuki: Well guess we'll see you later.  
  
Ryu: Yes, we better see you readers later.  
  
Tsuki: Ryu was that a threat? You can't threaten them!  
  
Ryu: No. *Innocently smiles*   
  
Ryu: *Aside* Shh, don't tell Tsuki, but if you want her pocky and   
cream savers you'll find them left in a bag in trash can in........OW!!  
  
*Tsuki laughs*  
  
Ryu: You didn't have to hit me so hard!  
  
Tsuki & Ryu: See ya later!  
  
Ryu: Yeah, if I can make it that long with this big lump on my head!  
  
Tsuki: Stop being such a baby. Oh, and our loyal fans don't fear   
chapter 3 won't take to long to get done so stay tuned!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: YuGiOh!

Tsuki: Heh heh, I told you we would finish this chapter over the weekend.  
  
Ryu: I don't think Monday is considered the weekend...  
  
Tsuki: We didn't have school, so I say it counts as the weekend.  
  
Ryu: Whatever you say Sis...  
  
Tsuki: Hee hee, I got an issue of Shonen Jump, and I'm getting a subscription too!  
  
Ryu: Me too! I got to read it when we we're supposed to be working on the story, but Sister was playing video games...  
  
Tsuki: I asked if there was anything else you would rather be doing, but you we're happy, and I had to beat the Hades Cup in Kingdom Hearts under expert difficulty...  
  
Ryu: Excuses, excuses...  
  
Tsuki: You're mean tonight...  
  
Ryu: You're mean this chapter...  
  
Tsuki: So! Anyways in regards to the question from Qui-ti, we don't plan on putting up a G-Gundam chapter, because neither of us have seen it.   
  
Ryu: Sorry! But we will be having a Gundam chapter.  
  
Tsuki: But we're mean, so we won't tell you which.  
  
Ryu: Yeah, you'll just have to wait. Oh, hope the name change didn't throw you guys off...  
  
Tsuki: Yeah, after the story got deleted, we would have had to wait to repost...  
  
Ryu: We didn't wait to wait long having no story up, or have you guys wait wondering what happened to us, so we now will be using either tsuki-kaji, or Tsuki and Ryu to post.  
  
Tsuki: Because we keep getting kicked off...  
  
Ryu: Then we'll just have to switch back and forth...oh well.  
  
Tsuki: This intro has too much rambling already, so we bring you Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Nasu: *imitating the movie Hook* Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhh! Hey! Hohhhhhhh! Sorry, I couldn't help myself sisters...  
  
*Tsuki and Ryu sigh*  
  
Ryu: Ummm, well I guess it's time for the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Tsuki: We do not own Final Fantasy X, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Hook. We do not own any other thing that doesn't look like it belongs to us!  
  
Ryu: Huh?  
  
Tsuki: Uh, I mean if it sounds famous, odds are we don't own it.  
  
*...* Actions, etc.  
(...) scene descriptions, if needed  
  
Ryu: I don't think there are any spoilers here, are there?  
  
Tsuki: *quickly reading the written script* Argh, the pages are put of order, we really should number these...  
  
Ryu: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry...  
  
Tsuki: Okay, umm, it doesn't look like there are any spoilers.  
  
Ryu: But Tea bashing is very prominent. Both physically, and verbally. However, it's mostly done by Tsuki...  
  
Tsuki: Ha ha! It's my finest hour! *jumps up and clicks her heels in the air, but she can't get her feet down in time causing her to fall and hit her head on the computer monitor*  
  
Ryu: Uh, Sister? *pokes her with a stick* Well, I think she may be out for a while (R/N Man, that was a long intro...) so...  
  
Ryu: Ryu and Tsuki proudly present...  
  
The Adventures of the Chan Sisters and Their Possessed Rosoku!  
  
Chapter Three: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*****************************  
  
Lulu and Rikku: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *continuing to scream from the last chapter*  
  
*light flashes*  
  
Rikku: *opens one eye caustiously*  
  
*the two are outside, lying on a sidewalk in the early afternoon sun*  
  
Rikku: *opens both of her eyes, then covers Lulu's mouth* Shhh! Look, we're alive.  
  
Lulu: Huh? *stops yelling, and opens her eyes*  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *sit up*  
  
Lulu: Well, that's good, but where are we?  
  
Rikku: I don't really know, but it's not home, that's for sure.  
  
Lulu: So, I wonder what place we are now...  
  
Tea: *in a kind voice* Oh! Are you guys okay?  
  
Rikku and Lulu: Huh? *they look behind them to see Tea standing there smiling down at them*  
  
Lulu: *whining* Ohhhh! Not you!  
  
Rikku: *elbows Lulu* Stop being rude.  
  
Tea: *repeating her question and annoying the crap out of Lulu at the same time* Are you guys okay? Hey, you two aren't from around here are you? *still smiling*  
  
Rikku: *whispers to Lulu* I wonder what gave her that idea... *motion's toward their clothing*  
  
Joey: Hey, Tea! What's taking you so long?  
  
Tea: Oh, sorry.  
  
Yugi: Hey, who are they, Tea?  
  
Tea: Oh, well uh...  
  
Rikku: I'm Rikku and *points to Lulu* this is Lulu.  
  
Lulu: *rolling her eyes* Hi...  
  
Tea: Right, I was just talking to Lulu and Rikku, my new friends!  
  
Lulu: *glares* I!...  
  
Rikku: Shh! Be nice!  
  
Lulu: Hey, if you got to slap Melfina, then I get to be mean to Tea!  
  
Rikku: No, Melfina deserved it! At least wait until she starts one of her speeches!  
  
Lulu: Hmph, that shouldn't take long...  
  
*Yugi, Joey, and Tristan run over and stand next to Tea*  
  
Tristan: Hi, I'm Tristan  
  
Joey: Hey, I saw 'em first! *pushes Tristan* I'm Joey.  
  
Yugi: You guys...You're friends, stop it. *turns to Rikku and Lulu* My name's Yugi. *reaches out to shake their hands*  
  
Lulu: *sweetly* Ahhh, he's so cute!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Rikku: You're not going to start pinching his cheeks now, are you? *puts her hand on her hip*  
  
Lulu: Well, not anymore, he heard you! It's no fun now! Gosh, you spoil everything!  
  
Rikku: I do not!  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *growl at each other*  
  
Tea: Hey, you guys are friends too, right? You shouldn't fight. You need friends to help you through the hard times. Friends are the most impor--  
  
Lulu: *slaps her*  
  
Tea: Owwww!!!!!  
  
Rikku: Lulu!  
  
Lulu: What? She started a speech!  
  
Tea: *rubbing her cheek* What was that for?  
  
Joey and Tristan: *stifling their laughter*  
  
Yugi: *concerned* Are you okay, Tea?  
  
Rikku: Oh, right, I forgot. Yugi likes Tea...  
  
Joey: Yug, why didn't you tell us, you dog?!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, why not?  
  
Yugi: *blushing wildly* But...it's...not true...  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Yugi: Nothing...  
  
Tea: *quickly forgetting about the slap* So...where do you guys live?  
  
Rikku: Uh, we're not quite sure about how to answer that... *aside to Lulu* Uh, do we say Spira, or where we're from? *looks over at Lulu to see her "talking" to her Moomba instead of listening*  
  
Lulu: *to her Moomba* Wasn't that so cool when I slapped Tea? I have been happier in my whole life...  
  
Rikku: Stop that! *hits her Moomba away* You're making us look crazy...Ugh, you're acting like Rebecca...  
  
Lulu: Ahhhh! *quickly puts her Moomba away*  
  
Yugi: Oh, you guys know Rebecca?  
  
Rikku: No! So, anyways...  
  
Lulu: Any good duels lately?  
  
Joey: *his stomach growls* Man am I starving!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, I could go for a bite to eat right about now.  
  
Tea: Hey, would you guys like to go to lunch with us?  
  
Lulu: Yeah, but only if you don't speak!  
  
Tea: Umm...oh, you guys are funny!  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Right, let's go.  
  
*everyone walks over to a fast food place, and order a bunch of stuff*  
  
Tristan: Wow, you guys must really be hungry...  
  
Rikku: Yeah, we haven't eaten for like...a really long time.  
  
Lulu: A REALLY long time!  
  
*the food arrives*  
  
Lulu: *tries to feed her Moomba*  
  
Rikku: Stop doing that! *she hits the doll away, hitting Tea and causing her to spill her milkshake on her*  
  
Everyone: *freezes*  
  
Rikku, Lulu, Joey, and Tristan: Haha hah hah hah!!  
  
Yugi: You guys shouldn't at other's misfortunes.  
  
Tea: Thanks, Yugi.  
  
Joey: Hey, you really do like Tea, don't you?  
  
Yugi: *blushes again* No, I already told you I don't! ...Please excuse me, I need to go, uh, talk to Yami, or something...  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *gasp* YAMI!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *jumps*  
  
Tristan: Man, someone's crazy...  
  
Rikku: Can we talk to Yami?! Please, please, please!!!  
  
Lulu: Bring him out now, now, now!!! Uh, oh yeah, Pleeeeeease!  
  
Yugi: What? What's wrong? Why do you need to talk to Yami?  
  
Joey: Better yet, how do they know about Yami? *eyes us suspiciously*  
  
Rikku: We're special!  
  
Tristan: Hey, Yugi, they're after your puzzle!  
  
Yugi: *gasps* What?  
  
Rikku: No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!  
  
Lulu: Yeah, we don't want your puzzle, my Moomba does! *pulls out her Moomba*  
  
Rikku: No it doesn't! *slaps down Lulu's hand that holds her Moomba* Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?!  
  
Joey: Ummm...so if don't want the puzzle, then what do you guys want?  
  
Rikku and Lulu: Heh heh heh heh!  
  
Lulu: Well...Seto, for one...  
  
Joey: Hey, what do you want with that jerk?!  
  
Tea: Yeah, Kaiba's--  
  
Lulu: Hey! How would you like it if everyone called you by your last name all the time, Gardner?! And he's not a jerk, he's just misunderstood!  
  
Rikku: Yeah, what she said!  
  
Tea: *unsure* Uh, okay...  
  
Rikku: Oh yeah! We also want Bakura, because he's really cool, and Mokuba, because he's a cutie, Yami, 'cause he's cool too, and Yugi, because you're so cute, too!  
  
Yugi: *blushes once more*  
  
Tristan and Joey: Hey, what about us?  
  
Tristan: You don't want us?  
  
Rikku: Well, I guess you could come if you want.  
  
Lulu: But there's nothing for you to do...  
  
Joey: Alright! They want us!  
  
Tristan: I knew it was us they wanted all along!  
  
Tea: Joey, Tristan, contain yourselves!  
  
Joey and Tristan: Sorry...  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: Hey, look! The last fry, and it's all mine! Heh heh heh... *reaches for it*  
  
Lulu: Think again...*she whispers and points at Joey's head*  
  
Rikku: Lulu!  
  
Lulu: What?  
  
Rikku: Argh! Joey, your hair is on fire...  
  
Joey: What? Ahhhhhhh! *panicing* Put it out! Put it out!  
  
Tea: Here, Joey! *pours Yugi's soda on Joey's head*  
  
Yugi: Hey, I was going to drink that, ya know. Oh well, are you okay Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I'm fine now.  
  
Lulu: Here, Yugi, you can have my soda, since you're so cute. *starts to hand it to the blushing Yugi*  
  
Yugi: No, thanks...It's alright.  
  
Lulu: Okay, if you say so...  
  
Joey: Hey, where'd the last fry go?  
  
Lulu: *shrugs* I dunno...  
  
Joey: You took it, didn't you?! *points accusingly at her*  
  
Lulu: No! I would never do anything like that...  
  
Joey: You did to! You've got ketchup on your mouth!  
  
Lulu: *licks her lips* No I don't, it was only a figment of your imagination!  
  
*Bakura walks in*  
  
Bakura: Hey, guys!  
  
Rikku: BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *jumps in surprise*  
  
Yugi: Oh, hey Bakura!  
  
Tristan: What are you up to, man?  
  
Bakura: *smiles* Oh, nothing. I just saw you guys in here, and thought I'd say "hi."  
  
Joey: Oh, hey sit with us.  
  
Rikku: Yeah, please!!!  
  
Bakura: *eyes Rikku and Lulu suspiciously* No, I really shouldn't.  
  
Rikku: Oh, come on!  
  
Tea: Yeah, come on Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Well, I guess I can for a moment...  
  
Rikku: Here, you can sit by me. *scoots over, pushing Lulu into Tea, who then gets squished against the wall*  
  
Tea: *painfully* Ow...hey, Bakura...  
  
Bakura: *does not hear her* Thanks, I will. *sits down and then looks at Yugi questionably*  
  
Yugi: *smiles* Oh, Bakura, these are our new friends. *points to the two* That's Lulu, and that's Rikku.  
  
Bakura: Oh, hi. Nice to meet you two.  
  
Lulu: *causually* Like wise...  
  
Rikku: *smiling like an idiot* It's so nice to meet you, too!  
  
Bakura and Yugi: *start talking*  
  
Rikku: *stares intently at Bakura, as if waiting for something*  
  
Bakura: *noticing her gaze* What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Rikku: No...*smiling* Ummm...*whispering* Could you bring out your yami, please?  
  
Bakura: *unease apparent in his voice* What?  
  
Rikku: Please, I promise to be good!  
  
Bakura: Ummm, well I should be going, Yugi.  
  
Rikku: *sadly* Oh...  
  
Yugi: Oh, okay. Bye, Bakura!  
  
Joey and Tristan: Bye!  
  
Tea: See you at school tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: *stops* Oh, hi, Tea, I didn't see you there. *smiles then leaves*  
  
*silence*  
  
Tea: Can you scoot over now, please?!  
  
Lulu: No...  
  
Rikku: Lulu, be nice...  
  
Lulu: Fine... *scoots over and turns her head sharply, causing her hair to hit Tea*  
  
*silence*  
  
Rikku: *starts humming*  
  
Lulu: *looking out the window* Hey look! *elbows Rikku*  
  
Rikku: What?  
  
Lulu: It's Mokuba!  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *look at each other* Follow that Kaiba!!!! *jump up*  
  
Tea: Oh, well bye.  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *stop and look back at her*  
  
Rikku: Yeah, whatever, bye.  
  
*the Yu-Gi-Oh! group starts talking to each other  
  
Rikku: and Lulu: *turn to leave, but are stopped by the sound of Joey and Tristan*  
  
Joey: Hey, I thought you guys were going to take us with you.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, we'll be real good, we promise. Please!  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *stand there a moment*  
  
Rikku: Well, okay, but only if you can find possessed rosoku that will take you somewhere else.  
  
Tristan: Ouch, rejection...  
  
Joey: You could have just said no...  
  
Lulu: No, bad dog, stay! (R/N *hits Tsuki* You weren't supposed to write that! Tsuki: *smiles* Ryu: I thought you said Joey was alright. Tsuki: Yeah, but that was just too good to resist)  
  
Joey: *eyes bug out* WHAT?!!!  
  
Rikku: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Lulu: Yeah, I know. *runs out the door*  
  
Tristan: *restrains Joey as he tries to run after her*  
  
Rikku: Sorry, she didn't mean it, really. *runs out the door*  
  
Lulu: There's Mokuba! Let's go before we lose him!  
  
Rikku: Right!   
  
Lulu and Rikku: *creep along the shadows after him, following all the way to the Kaiba's mansion*  
  
Rikku: How are we going to get in?  
  
Lulu: There's a conveniently open window there on the second floor. Get on my shoulders, I'll give you a boost.  
  
Rikku: Yeah, like that's going to work. *looks around for another way to get in the window* Hey, look!  
  
Lulu: What?  
  
Rikku: We could climb that tree and get in through the window that way.  
  
Lulu: HELLO! I am in a fricken dress!  
  
Rikku: Do you want to see Seto, or not.  
  
Lulu: *grumbles*  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *on a branch right outside the window*  
  
Rikku: Okay, lets go in.  
  
*the branch starts to break*  
  
Lulu and Rikku: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Rikku: Jump!  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *both jump through the window, landing on a couch, knocking it over, they sit up dazed*  
  
Rikku: *looks over at Lulu and starts laughing* Ha ha! You've got leaves in your hair!  
  
Lulu: So do you!  
  
Rikku: *stops laughing* Oh...  
  
Mokuba: Hey, what are you guys doing in here?!  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *look over at him*  
  
Lulu: Ummm...  
  
Rikku: *trying to smile* Just dropping by...  
  
Seto: What's going on in here, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know, big brother, they just fell through the window.  
  
Seto: *looks at us* I hope you have a good reason for trespassing, because it's a crime.  
  
Rikku: Well, see...you're the good reason.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Lulu: *her eyes have gone starry* Yeah! We came just to see you!  
  
Seto: *looks at us surprised*  
  
Rikku and Lulu: *smile coyly*  
  
Seto: *smiles wickedly* Get them out of here!   
  
*some of his guards walk in the room*  
  
Rikku: Whoa, whoa, wait a second!  
  
Lulu: We just got here!  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Seto, then back at us* Shouldn't we at least find out who they are?  
  
Seto: Fine, what are your names?!  
  
Lulu: I'm Lulu!  
  
Rikku: And I'm Rikku!  
  
Seto: Good, now get them out of here!  
  
Lulu: Wait *pleadingly* Maybe we got off on the wrong foot!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
*the guards grab us*  
  
Rikku: Hey, I'd let go if I were you, I'm warning you, I bite!  
  
Lulu: She does, seriously. And you better watch it or I'll barbecue you with my magic...  
  
Seto: Enough, I told you to get them out!  
  
*the guards drag them out as Lulu shoots fire at them, and Rikku tries to bite them*  
  
Lulu: No! I won't go yet, not yet! Not without my Seto!  
  
Rikku: Seto, we're not crazy, really, please!  
  
*the guards drag them outside the room, and Seto slams the door*  
  
Rikku: I won't go, not yet! Argh! *bites the hand of one of the guards, causing him to let her go*  
  
Lulu: *shoots ice at her guard, causing enough of a distraction to run back into the room*  
  
Seto: Huh? *turns as the door swings open* What are you two doing back?!  
  
Lulu: We won't leave! Not without a hug, at least!  
  
Rikku: Yeah, at least! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Seto: *looks at them confused* What?  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, they're kind of scary...  
  
*the guards run back into the room, guns drawn*  
  
Rikku: Um...right, looks like it's candle time! *grabs the candle and her dwindling number of matches*  
  
Lulu: We'll be back for that hug!  
  
Rikku: Yeah, you better believe it! *lights the candle*  
  
(lights flicker)  
  
Everyone: *stands shocked, looking at the space where the two once stood*  
  
Guard #1: Where'd they go?!  
  
Guard#2: I don't know, come on *they run out the door*  
  
Mokuba: Whoa, that was weird.  
  
Seto: Yeah, it was...  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, maybe this is one of those weird dreams, and we'll wake up any moment.  
  
Seto: I don't think so, Mokuba...  
  
*************************  
  
Tsuki: Ha ha! I finally got it all typed up, it took longer than I expected...  
  
Ryu: It took you four days to type this!  
  
Tsuki: Hey, I've been really busy, even now after I've finishes it's 12:33 am.  
  
Ryu: Well, at least it's Friday, and you don't have to worry about getting up at 7 in the morning...  
  
Tsuki: Ah, the weekends...  
  
Ryu: Oh, we're sorry if we offended any Tea lovers out there...  
  
Tsuki: I personally can barely stand her, not that you couldn't tell from the story...  
  
Ryu: Oh, well, it's late and there's not much more to say, really...  
  
Tsuki: Umm, keep an eye out for chapter four, although we're not quite sure when we can get it up.  
  
Ryu: Or even write it...  
  
Tsuki: Well I'm sure you're tired of hearing from us, so we would like to hear from you!  
  
Ryu: So click that little button, and send a review! Wow, that rhymed a little...  
  
Tsuki: Anyways...  
  
Ryu and Tsuki: See ya next time, folks!!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Kingdom Hearts

Ryu: Well we have and action packed chapter for you, our adoring fans!  
  
Tsuki: How do you know they're adoring? They are probably an angry mob. We took so long on getting this chapter done I can't say that I blame them.  
  
Ryu: Your right! I think we should lock our doors tonight.  
  
Tsuki: Lock them very tight!  
  
Ryu: Well our fans there is a simple explanation for why it took us so long to get this chapter done. We both were really sick and we sort of still are.  
  
Tsuki: Yeah and if you want proof you can have our trash can. It's full of our used tissues.  
  
Ryu: Eww, Tsuki that's gross!  
  
Tsuki: Well if they want proof it's there!  
  
*Ryu looks at Tsuki disgusted*  
  
Ryu: We were also gonna work on this the previous week, but we uh, got preoccupied.  
  
Tsuki: Sister was busy looking up evil Bakura pictures...  
  
Ryu: and Tsuki was playing Blitzball...  
  
Tsuki: I almost have the potential of Wakka's ultimate weapon unlocked! Heh heh!  
  
Ryu: Oh, yeah and there is a part in the story where we say vomit several time. We hearby dedicate those parts to our wonderful sister, Nasu because she was going off about vomit the other day.  
  
Nasu: *Crying* Wow you guys, your so great! *Runs over to them and gives them an enormous bear hug*  
  
Ryu: I can't breathe.  
  
Tsuki: Yeah your cutting off my air supply.  
  
Nasu: Oh, sorry. *Lets them go*   
  
Tsuki: Oh, and one more thing. Ryu wrote the story without the two of use being together.  
  
Ryu: But no fear, we did converse on what would be written. So enjoy!  
  
Nasu: Warning this story contains certain spoilers that people who haven't finished beating the game, Kingdom Hearts, should be cautious of.  
  
Nasu: Disclaimer: Ryu and Tsuki own no products by any anime companies and own nothing related, even remotely with Kingdom Hearts, thus they are free from any prosecution.  
  
Ryu: Thanks sister Nasu, that was a wonderful disclaimer.  
  
Nasu: I know your being sarcastic but I don't care! Your welcome!  
  
Tsuki: Now on with the story!  
  
***************************************  
  
(...) extra notes, scene info, ect....  
*.....* actions  
The Adventures of the Chan Sisters, and Their Possessed Rosoku!  
  
Chapter four: (Kingdom Hearts)   
  
(Rikku and Lulu are still in the dark with the blown out candle)  
  
Rikku: Um.... Why don't we have lights yet?  
  
Lulu: *Plainly* Maybe your candle's defective.  
  
Rikku: Grrrrrr.........  
  
Lulu: Ow!  
  
*Rikku bites Lulu's foot*  
  
Lulu: Why'd you bite my foot baka?! (R/N: Did yo know that if you add a ur to the middle of baka you get Bakura? Hee Hee! ^__^ )  
  
Rikku: That was your foot?! Yuck! I thought it was your hand! Ewwww! *Starts spitting unknowingly on Lulu*  
  
Lulu: Hey watch it, you spit in my eye!  
  
Rikku: Well you shouldn't have had your foot there in the first place!  
  
Lulu: What do you mean?! You shouldn't have had your mouth down there!.......Why were you down there any ways?  
  
Rikku: *Shrugs* I don't know..... Hey quit trying to change the subject! You said my candle was defective!  
  
Lulu: No, I said maybe it was defective.  
  
Rikku: Same difference!  
  
Lulu: *Confused* Huh?  
  
Rikku: Oh never mind!  
  
Lulu: Hey, look!  
  
Rikku: What?   
  
*They look off in the distance, where a light can be seen*  
  
Rikku: *Sounding somewhat fascinated by the light* Oooh!..... Ha! See you were wrong! My candle isn't defective, so say sorry!  
  
Lulu: No!  
  
Rikku: Grrrrrrr!  
  
Lulu: Don't growl at me!  
  
Rikku: I'll growl if I want! BAKA!  
  
Lulu: Why you!............*Gets ready to shoot some ice at Rikku*  
  
Rikku: Hey wait, what is that?  
  
*Again they look towards the light. It seems to be slightly closer*  
  
Lulu: *Quietly* I'm not sure.  
  
Rikku: Come on!  
  
Lulu: Hm?  
  
*Rikku grabs Lulu's arm and starts running towards the light*  
  
Rikku: *Gasps* Look!!!!!  
  
Lulu: *Excitedly* We're in Kingdom Hearts!!!!! Eeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Riku!  
  
*They start running towards the large doors at the end of the game*  
  
Rikku: No, Sora stop! Don't lock Riku in there you fool!  
  
Lulu: Heh heh heh!  
  
Rikku: Lulu? Hm?.....Lulu no!  
  
*Rikku yells at Lulu as she gets ready to shoot Sora with some lightening*  
  
Lulu: *Reluctantly* Oh, fine!  
  
(Rikku and Lulu are know standing just outside the doors)  
  
Lulu: *Calling to him* Riku? Oh, Riku?  
  
Riku: Who are you guys?  
  
Rikku: *Happily* Well, I'm Rikku too, kind of, but only my name has two k's instead of just one. What a coincidence, huh?  
  
*Riku looks at the other Rikku puzzled*  
  
Lulu: And I'm Lulu. *She moves closer to him*  
  
Riku: Leave before you two die.  
  
Rikku: What do you mean?  
  
Riku: Look you ignorant girls. The heartless are waking. *He points behind him. Mickey is standing firmly in the middle of the area as the heartless begin to rise*  
  
Rikku: Oh.  
  
Lulu: But Riku come with us! Pleeeeease!  
  
Rikku: Of course I'll come with you, silly. What did you think, I'd stay behind? Wow, I didn't know you cared about me so much! I'm touched! *She puts her hand to her heart and pretends to start crying*  
  
Lulu: Um......I uh.......I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Rikku: What?  
  
Lulu: I was talking to Riku.  
  
Rikku: Yeah, that's me.  
  
Lulu: With one k, dork.  
  
Rikku: Oh, well that's not confusing or anything......You could have at least been more gentle while letting me down. *Pouts*  
  
Lulu: Oh, cry me a river! Shesh!  
  
Rikku: Huh? What's going one? No, stop! Wait!  
  
*The ignored Sora starts to close the doors*  
  
Lulu: Sora, no!!!!  
  
Sora: It must be done.  
  
Riku: Hurry Sora, close them. *He starts helping*  
  
Lulu & Rikku: Riku!!!!! *They look on sadly as the doors close*  
  
Lulu: You wont hear me say oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way........  
  
Rikku: Hey, stop it! You know it's a sad some! Especially now....Hm? What's happening?!  
  
Lulu: I don't know..... Hey where'd everyone else go?  
  
(Suddenly as if they were thrown into a time warp everything around them blurs and starts moving)  
  
Rikku: *Shrugs to Lulu's question* Maybe it was an accident that we went to Kingdom Hearts and now we're going to where we're suppose to. *She smiles, confidently that she's figured everything out*  
  
Lulu: *Looking at Rikku with her left eye brow raised* Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Rikku: *Accusingly* You still think it's my candle, don't you?! It's not defective!  
  
Lulu: Well, what do you expect me to think?  
  
Rikku: You could have a little faith in the rosoku! Shesh! *Crosses her arms*  
  
Lulu: Hey, it's possessed I tell you.....Hm? Everything's slowing down.  
  
*They look around as everything starts to become clear. Finally everything stops*  
  
Rikku: *Plainly* Well that wasn't weird or anything.  
  
Lulu: Look, we're in Traverse Town!  
  
Rikku: How'd we get here?  
  
Lulu: How am I suppose to know?  
  
Rikku: Um, Lulu?....  
  
Lulu: *Annoyed* What?!  
  
Rikku: *Scared, looking around* I don't think we can run away from trouble this time!  
  
Lulu: *More annoyed* What are you talking about?!  
  
Rikku: Well just look!  
  
*Lulu looks around them and gulps*  
  
Rikku: We're surrounded by heartless!  
  
*They look at each other*  
  
Rikku & Lulu: *Hugging one another* Ahhhhhh!  
  
Lulu: Any suggestions?!  
  
Rikku: *Lets go of Lulu* Well.....*Smiling* We could fight! *Excited* Heh heh heh!  
  
Lulu: Your scaring me Rikku! I don't like that look in your eyes!  
  
Rikku: What look? You mean this one?! *She pauses to look at Lulu then runs over to one of the heartless and punches it, it disappears* Yes!  
  
*Lulu's still just standing here*  
  
Rikku: Well come on! Don't just stand there!  
  
Lulu: *Begins to smile wickedly, too* Lets get 'em Moomba! Charge! *Runs forward, with Moomba in hand*  
  
(Lulu sends Moomba out to attack one of the heartless, immediately destroying it while Rikku is still fighting others)  
  
Rikku: *Laughing* Yeah! All right, this is what I call fun!  
Lulu: Indeed it is! *Starts shooting magic at the heartless*  
  
Rikku: Ow!  
  
Lulu: Huh? *Pauses to look over at Rikku*  
  
Rikku: You hit my arm! That'll bruise! Why you........  
  
Lulu: Uh oh, you made her mad. You'll regret that.  
  
*Rikku, for a lack of better words, flips out*  
  
Rikku: You.... *Thinking* You boogar! Your going down! High Ya! *She hits it so hard that is disappears before she even finished her hit*  
  
*Lulu Turns back to what she was doing before*  
  
Lulu: *Disappointed* Hey, they're all gone! Oh! Come on Moomba! *Calls Moomba back into her arms*  
  
*Lulu turns back to Rikku, who is growling while looking around her for more heartless*  
  
Lulu: *Walking over to Rikku* They're all gone Rikku. *Patting her on the back* Back away.... Just let it go.... let it go.  
  
Rikku: Can you believe the nerve of that thing?! Oh, it makes me so angry!  
  
Lulu: Oh, calm down!  
  
Rikku: I'm going to have a bruise on my arm!  
  
Lulu: Oh, it didn't hit you that hard, I doubt it'll bruise.  
  
Rikku: Watch, you'll see.  
  
Lulu: Whatever....... Hey couldn't you have at least came up with a better word to call that heartless instead of boogar? *Sarcastically* Oh, I'm sorry it was brilliant.......*Laughs* Oh, come on I mean really, boogar?!  
  
Rikku: Oh, just leave me alone!.......Come on, lets go have a look around!  
  
*They begin walking around the town, looking*  
  
Rikku: *Hopeful* Do you think we'll run into any more heartless?  
  
Lulu: Yeah. *Looks at the smiling Rikku* You know Rikku you scare me sometime.  
  
Rikku: *Smiles bigger* Heh heh heh!  
  
*Lulu rolls her eyes and shakes her head as they continue on through the town*  
  
Rikku: I wonder where the other heartless are?  
  
Lulu: *Proudly* I know exactly where they are.  
  
Rikku: Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten you've memorized this game.  
  
Lulu: *Still proud* Yes I have.  
  
Rikku: Yeah, I'd also forgotten that you have no life and that's why you've memorized it.  
  
Lulu: I do to have a life! You better watch it before I barbecue you!  
  
Rikku: *Mockingly* Oh, I'm sooo scared!  
  
*Lulu grumbles*  
  
(They stop arguing when they hear a noise just around the corner)  
  
Lulu: *Warning in a happy tone* There's some heartless around that corner.  
  
Rikku: That's not the only thing! *Hopeful* Maybe Riku's there too!  
  
Lulu: I doubt it, but lets go any ways.  
  
*They walk around the corner where they see Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting some heartless*  
  
Rikku: Hey maybe Sora can tell us where Riku is! *Walks over to Sora as Lulu, somewhat to enthusiastically starts fighting again* *Calling to Sora* You who? Sora?!  
  
*Sora pauses to look at her*  
  
Sora: Huh? Who are you? *He then sees Lulu* And who is she?.......Wait a minute where'd you come from?  
  
Rikku: Um........ *Pretending she didn't hear the question* Shh! I have a very important question to ask.  
  
Sora: *Confused* Huh?  
  
Rikku: Well, uh....... *Smiling* Where's Riku?  
  
Lulu: Huh? *She heard Riku's name and pauses to look back. Excited* He knows where Riku's at?!  
  
Sora: Well, no I don't.  
  
Rikku: Well why not?! *Puts her hands on her hips*  
  
Sora: Because I'm trying to save Kairi, not Riku.  
  
(Lulu's standing motionless, looking very angry and very scary)  
  
Rikku: Oh, come on get your priorities straight! I mean, you could still save Kairi while helping Riku too!  
  
(Sora looks at her confused. Then still unsure he turns back to fighting. Rikku starts helping. In no time the heartless are gone)  
  
*Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk over to the girls*  
  
Sora: Um.....Thanks for helping.  
  
Donald: Yeah, thank you.  
  
*Goofy just laughs and smiles at them*  
  
Lulu: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Rikku: Are you sure you don't know where Riku is?  
  
Sora: Yes.  
  
Rikku: *Sadly* Oh!  
  
Lulu: You know Sora, Moomba doesn't like you! *Holds Moomba up in front of her*  
  
*Sora raises his eye brow in further confusion*  
  
Goofy: What is that?  
  
Lulu: It's Moomba! Weren't you listening?!  
  
Rikku: Can I have your keyblade?  
  
*Sora turns to Rikku*  
  
Sora: What? *He asks unsure of what he heard*  
  
Rikku: *Annoyed at having to repeat herself* Can I have your keyblade?!........Pleeese?!  
  
Sora: Well, no.....I need it, to save Kairi and defeat all the heartless.  
  
*Rikku grumbles*  
  
Sora: Um, we should go. Come on Donald and Goofy. *He begins to walk away*  
  
Goofy: Bye! *Smiling he leaves*  
  
Donald: Well, uh........Bye, too I guess. *He too leaves*  
  
Lulu: Hey Sora get back here! I know your lying! You know where Riku is, I know it!  
  
Rikku: Why Sora you......you midori niwatori!   
  
(They are now out of sight)  
  
Lulu: Oh, so you've up graded from boogar to midori niwatori?! Wow, I'm so impressed by your intelligent vocabulary, I mean it's great, Sora's a green chicken! Brilliant!  
  
Rikku: Oh, be quiet Lulu! You know it's fun to say those words!  
  
Lulu: *Smiling* Yeah, I know!  
  
Rikku: *Sounding somewhat disappointed* So now what?  
  
Lulu: Why is it you think I'm suppose to know?!  
  
Rikku: Oh, I'm soooo sorry! I keep forgetting your just an air head!  
  
Lulu: Yeah, just like you!  
  
(The surroundings start to blur again)  
  
Rikku: Whoa, it's happening again!........*Looks over at Lulu, concerned* Are you okay? You look a little midori?.......You're not going to vomit on me, are you? *She backs up looking disgusted*  
  
Lulu: Maybe. *Moves closer to Rikku and starts pretending to vomit, then starts laughing*  
  
Rikku: *Angry* That wasn't funny Lulu!  
  
Lulu: It was to! You should have seen the look on your face when you thought I was going to vomit on you, it was classic! *Starts laughing*  
  
Rikku: *Sarcastically* Yeah, so funny! *Crosses her arms and looks away, still angry*  
  
(Their surroundings are still blurry)  
  
Rikku: *Out of know where* I wonder if I can sell Moomba.  
  
Lulu: What?!  
  
Rikku: Yeah! Let see...... Hm..... How about three shillings for the possessed doll?!  
  
Lulu: Stop it Rikku! Shesh, quoting Shrek! Come on, get a life yourself!  
  
Rikku: How am I suppose to with you as my sister? It's impossible! *Pulls out one of Lulu's hair sticks and flicks her in the forehead with it*  
  
Lulu: Hey, ow! Give that back you brat!!!!!  
  
Rikku: No, Inu!  
  
Lulu: I should roast you! *Grabs her hair piece back and angrily puts it back into her hair* Why'd you do that any ways baka?!  
  
Rikku: Because, look at my arm! *Mimicking Lulu* Oh, it wont bruise. Oh, yeah look at that! Ha! It did bruise, and your the baka!  
  
*Lulu gets ready to have Moomba attack Rikku but stops, as their surroundings, once again clear*  
  
Lulu: Your lucky. *Calmly* It's clearing again.  
  
Rikku: No duh! It's not like I can't see that!  
  
Lulu: Grrrrrr! *Curls her lip*  
  
*The girls turn as they hear a voice*  
  
Voice: Who are you?!  
  
Rikku: What?  
  
Lulu: Huh?  
  
*They look up to see Ansem standing in front of them*  
  
Rikku: Wow, it's Ansem! Cool!  
  
Lulu: Look Moomba, look who it is. *Point Ansem out to Moomba*  
  
Rikku: *Excited* Your sooo cool, Ansem! *Turns to Lulu to see if she's thinking the same thing as she is*  
  
*Lulu and Rikku nod at each other and then turn back to Ansem*  
  
Lulu & Rikku: *Excited, they say in unison* Can we have your autograph?!!!  
  
Ansem: Huh? *Taken back not expecting that*  
  
Rikku: *Turns to Lulu* You always forget to say please! No wonder no one ever wants to give us an autograph! Shesh! *Rolls her eyes then turns back to Ansem* Can we please have your autograph?!  
  
Lulu: Hey, what do you mean?! You don't always say please either! *Meaning to bump her in the arm, Lulu accidentally touched Rikku's elbow*  
  
Rikku: *Gasps* Lulu, you pervert! *Accusingly* You intentionally touched my elbow, didn't you?!  
  
*Lulu doesn't say anything. They look seriously at each other for a moment then burst out laughing* (*Nasu: Use sisters have an inside joke about elbows. Just thought you readers should know*)   
  
Ansem: You two are very unusual.  
  
Rikku: *Smiling* Thank you.  
  
Ansem: Come over to the darkness! Darkness is the only way! Darkness will override the light!  
  
Lulu: Heh heh heh! Darkness, heh heh heh!  
  
Rikku: Lulu snap out of it!  
  
Lulu: Man, I could make so much money on this game for every time the word darkness was said!  
  
Rikku: Yes, I know Lulu.  
  
Ansem: Come, join the darkness!  
  
Lulu: Heh heh heh!  
  
Rikku: No, we can't.  
  
Lulu: Heh heh, argh!  
  
*Rikku elbows her in the side. (*Ryu: Elbow, heh heh heh. *Ryu coughs then clears her throat. Ryu: The story, yes, right*)*  
  
Rikku: Lulu Knock it off!  
  
Lulu: *Smiles* Sorry.  
  
Ansem: If you wont join then there is no reason for you two to go on living in this world of darkness!  
  
Rikku: *Looks at Lulu, warning her not to start again, squinting her eyes evilly* Lulu......  
  
Lulu: It's okay, I'm fine. No worries.  
  
*Rikku turns back to Ansem*  
  
Rikku: *Sadly* So I guess this means no autograph?  
  
Lulu: I think this would be a good time to leave Kingdom Hearts. As much as I love this game, Ansem's hard to beat and he's scary.  
  
Rikku: *Nods* Yeah, I think your right. And I think we might even have made him madder.  
  
*Rikku reaches in her pouch on her leg, where she keeps her candle and matches, and pulls them out*  
  
Rikku: Sorry we can't stick around, but we've got uh....... other pressing matters.  
  
Lulu: *Looks at Ansem* Just for the road, how about another darkness, pleeese?!  
  
Ansem: Darkness is life! *He rushes towards them*  
  
Lulu: *Smiling* Heh heh, thanks.  
  
Rikku: It's been fun but we've really got to go, later!  
  
Lulu: Bye! Darkness, heh heh!  
  
*Rikku rolls her eyes at Lulu and lights the candle just as Sora shows up and they suddenly hear Riku's voice*  
  
*Rikku and Lulu look at each other and gasp*  
  
Rikku: No! Riku!  
  
Lulu: Stop, not yet! Blow the candle out!  
  
Rikku: I can't! It's to late!  
  
Rikku & Lulu: Nooooooo!  
  
(Everything goes black)  
  
Lulu: You baka, Rikku! Why'd you have to light that stupid candle?!  
  
Rikku: It was already lit before we heard him! It's not my fault!  
  
Lulu: It is to! It's all you fault!  
  
Rikku: No it's not! It was your idea to leave when we did! Argh!  
  
*They start swinging at each other in the darkness but they miss each time. (*Tsuki: Heh heh, darkness.*) *  
  
Rikku: Hey, hold still!  
  
Lulu: You hold still!  
  
Lulu & Rikku: Argh!!!!!  
  
Rikku: Hm?.....Wait, stop!  
  
Lulu: *Pausing* Huh? What, what's wrong?  
  
Rikku: I dropped the candle!  
  
Lulu: What?!  
  
Rikku: Help me look for it!  
  
(It's still dark as the girls drop to their hands and knees and begin crawling, (*Ryu: Heh heh, crawling is Bakura's song. Tskui: *Annoyed* Get back to the story Ryu!*) around searching with their hands for the lost rosoku.)  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ryu: So how was it?!  
  
Tsuki: Another masterpiece, huh?  
  
Ryu: Oh, I would give you sisters pocky and cream savers but like was said before the story we were sick and unfortunately the candy was contaminated with our sick germs. So I'll just have to come up with something else.  
  
Tsuki: Oh, no you wont! You can't give away any of my things!  
  
Ryu: We'll see about that.  
  
Tsuki: Ryu!  
  
Ryu: What?  
  
Nasu: As usually I'm the peace maker. Come on you two hug and make up. Sisters shouldn't fight.  
  
Tsuki: Oh, stay out of it Nasu!  
  
Nasu: *Gasps* Fine I'll leave!  
  
Ryu: You hurt her feelings!  
  
Tsuki: It wasn't just me it was you too!  
  
Ryu: I wasn't the one who told her to stay out of it, that was you!  
  
*They start arguing, again*  
  
Nasu: Stop it!!!!! *A vain in her forehead begins to bulge*  
  
*Ryu and Tsuki gulp*  
  
Tsuki: *Scared* Uh, I'm sorry Nasu. I didn't mean it.  
  
Ryu: *Scared too* Yeah, we're sorry. See look.  
  
*They hug each other and smile at her*  
  
Nasu: *Laughing* I scared you two didn't I? Bet you didn't know I had it in me.  
  
*Ryu and Tsuki try to smile*  
  
Nasu: Well now that I've got them straightened up, please review.  
  
Ryu: Yes, please do review.  
  
Tsuki: We'll be nice to each other if you do.  
  
Ryu: Yeah, promise.  
  
*Both Ryu and Tsuki have their fingers crossed behind their backs*  
  
Nasu: See, isn't it fun being nice to each other?  
  
*Ryu and Tsuki just smile, somewhat evilly*  
  
Tsuki: See you later, fans!  
  
Ryu: And don't forget to review! 


End file.
